


Don't You Wish Your Girlfriend Was Hot Like Me?

by hanekoma



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and the Mustache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Wish Your Girlfriend Was Hot Like Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for inception_kink about a year and a half ago where anon asked for, "Arthur decides to grow a mustache. And I mean, a REAL mustache. Like the kind a trucker might have, or a porn star, or Alex Trebek. The team does not approve."

It had been a while since the team had seen each other. Another job helped to rectify this.

Cobb was the first one to see it. That... That thing. He didn't have proper words for it. On the one hand, he didn't want to offend Arthur, but that was a horrible choice of "fashion."

His mouth opened, trying to find the words to say. Even he was speechless.

"Something wrong?" Arthur inquired, oblivious to what the other man could be thinking. "Or is it about this?" Point to mustache. "Suits me, doesn't it?"

As much as he wanted to argue that, he couldn't find it in his heart to break the bad news to him with that disarming smile he showed so rarely. Instead, his hand just patted Arthur's shoulder and told him to get the warehouse set up.

++++

Next, it was Ariadne. Upon seeing Arthur, she almost tripped over herself, just barely catching her footing. She let out a weak laugh, thinking she must be dreaming.

Her totem, on the other hand, told her this was, indeed, reality. Before Arthur could ask what she thought, she blurted out, "If you try to kiss me with that thing, you'll be receiving a swift kick. And I don't mean just the dream kind."

++++

When Yusuf saw it, he immediately looked to the side. Even just seeing that on Arthur was embarrassing. Luckily, he had work to do and could easily avoid looking up at the other man.

It was just easier than actually telling him that it looked like a caterpillar had taken root on his face.

++++

And then there was Eames.

A broad, sweeping grin crossed over Eames' face when he saw it. "Preparing to be the catcher or the pitcher, love?"

That was it. The mustache was gone.


End file.
